Princesses of Heart
The seven are maidens devoid of darkness in their hearts that first appear in Kingdom Hearts. If they are all brought together the Door to Darkness will open. Princesses who lose their hearts do not become Heartless, due to their distinctive lack of darkness. But it is possible for the Princesses to become Nobodies, which is proved by the fact Kairi has a Nobody, Naminé. Members The seven Princesses of Heart are: *Kairi - Former resident of the Radiant Garden, adopted daughter of the mayor to Destiny Islands *Alice (from "Alice in Wonderland") - local girl who went lost in the world of Wonderland *Snow White (from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs") - Princess of her world *Jasmine (from "Aladdin") - Princess of Agrabah *Belle (from "Beauty and the Beast") - Prisoner at Beast's Castle *Cinderella (from "Cinderella") - Maiden of her home in the Castle of Dreams *Aurora (from "Sleeping Beauty") - Princess of the Enchanted Dominion Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Snow White, Aurora and Cinderella are stated to appear in the game ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. They appear in their home worlds as the story sets ten years before their capture. Aurora is cursed in a slumber state in the highest tower of the Enchanted Dominion. Snow White talks to Terra while picking flowers, stating that she has yet to run for the deeper part of the forest as she will to meet the Seven Dwarfs. In the Castle of Dreams, Ven will help Jaq and the other mice find tools and cloths needed to make a princess gown for Cinderella. ''Kingdom Hearts In order to open the Final Keyhole, Maleficent, the Heartless and Riku kidnapped each of the princesses from their respective worlds. During this kidnapping spree, Riku went to Neverland with Captain Hook under the belief that Wendy was the final Princess of Heart. However, through unknown means, Maleficent was able to reveal that this assumption was false and that Kairi was actually the final princess. But because Kairi had given her heart to Sora, the power of the princesses' hearts could not be fully utilized. Thus, Xehanort's Heartless used the hearts of the remaining six princesses to create the Dark Keyblade, which could release Kairi's heart from inside Sora. However, Sora stabbed himself with the Keyblade to revive the princesses. Once they had escaped their imprisonment, the Princesses quickly worked together to stop the flow of darkness that had begun to seep from Hollow Bastion's keyhole. Once Sora sealed the keyhole, the princesses patiently awaited Sora's victory so that they could return home, which they finally did when Kingdom Hearts was sealed and the worlds restored. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Alice, Jasmine, Belle and Kairi all appeared in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as figments of Sora's memories. Also, by remembering Kairi, Sora could start regaining his lost memories. In Riku's story Naminé appears as Kairi to tell Riku not to hide from the darkness in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Jasmine and Belle appear in their worlds with minor roles in this game. Kairi is merely mentioned various times by Xion and Naminé. Kingdom Hearts II The seven Princesses did not have large roles in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Belle and Jasmine played prominent roles in their respective worlds. In Tron's world, Space Paranoids, the password to the DTD Dataspace was the names of the princesses. Said password, according to Sora, Donald and Goofy was: Snow White, Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, Alice, Aurora, Kairi (in password form, likely entered with no spaces, commas, or capital letters.) The password probably looked like this: snowwhitejasminebellecinderellaaliceaurorakairi. Kairi was the princess with the largest role; she was captured by Organization XIII in their attempt to fuel Sora's anger, thus causing him to kill more Heartless and release more hearts for Kingdom Hearts' reconstruction. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Kairi will reappear in this game as a data-based version, created from Jiminy's journal entry of her then-14-years old self. Alice was just recently confirmed to appear as well. Powers and Abilities The seven Princesses possess only light within their hearts. These hearts of pure light allow them to open the Final Keyhole in Hollow Bastion, but only when they are gathered together. The purity of their hearts also allows them to keep darkness away. The manner of how they do it is uncertain. They may be able to summon light, similar to how Queen Minnie did in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Another power that they have demonstrated is the ability to upgrade powers, like how they upgraded Sora's fire magic. Although unconfirmed (as Kairi has been shown to age twice), the Princesses may possess the ability to remain youthful (seeing as how Aurora, Cinderella and Snow White are still youthful in Kingdom Hearts, which is set ten years after the events of Birth By Sleep). It is more likely that Maleficent kept them in a suspended state, thus preserving their youth. It is also possible that their age is tied to the time of the world they live in. With a world completely destroyed, its time stops, and thus the Princesses remained young. Though some princesses are unable to use their powers properly, their determination and kindness seem to be the triggers to unlocking them. Trivia *With the exception of Alice, and the game's new addition, Kairi, the Princesses of Heart are also a part of the Disney Princess franchise. Conversely, Ariel and Mulan, two members of the Disney Princesses who both appear in the Kingdom Hearts series, are not considered Princesses of Heart in the games. Pocahontas is the only official Disney Princess who has yet to appear in the Kingdom Hearts franchise. * In the Awakening world, there are five glass pillars, four of which depict four Princesses of Heart (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora and Belle). The fifth is a pink stained glass pillar showing three silhouettes of girls framed by heart shapes. Despite that these silhouettes bear a striking resemblance to Alice, it is also believed that they symbolize the three princesses who have yet to be captured by Maleficent's group, those three being Alice, Jasmine and Kairi. * It has been confirmed that the princesses whose worlds have not been featured yet (Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora) will have their stories told in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, which takes place ten years before the events of Kingdom Hearts. * Before the identities of all the Princesses of Heart were revealed, Ariel was easily mistaken to be one of them, because of her Disney Princess status. ** Wendy was mistaken to be one of the seven Princesses of Heart by Captain Hook, but Riku told him that she wasn't. *In Kingdom Hearts, if you finish the story of Deep Jungle before Wonderland, during the cutscene Snow White will appear instead of Alice. *Kairi is the only Princess to have a Nobody. She is also the only princess to have ever wielded a Keyblade. * Alice is the only Princess without a Prince or someone to love, as Cinderella has Prince Charming; Aurora has Prince Phillip; Snow White has The Prince; Belle has the Beast; Jasmine has Aladdin; and Kairi has Sora. * With Naminé being the Nobody of Kairi, it's questioned if this makes her a Princess of Heart in some way. However, this is unlikely, as Naminé has no heart. * Jasmine, Aurora, and Snow White are the only three princesses that were born princesses, while Cinderella and Belle became princesses upon marriage. Whether Kairi was a princess upon birth or not may be revealed in Birth by sleep Gallery File:Awakening_Princess.jpg|Represents Alice, Jasmine and Kairi File:Awakening_Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella File:Awakening_Snow_White.jpg|Snow White File:Aurora-KH_Awakening_Emblem.jpg|Aurora File:Belle-KH_Awakening_Emblem.jpg|Belle fr:Princesses de cœur * Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Plot elements Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Original characters Category:Allies